Hunter? Not Exactly
by therichardater
Summary: Ever wonder why the Grimm fade away when they die? Well, they only fade when they are killed incorrectly. When they fade away, their particles return to the spawning pool, where it comes back, weaker, but still. The correct way to kill a Grimm? Silver, as it is every Demon's weakness, and they cannot wield it. Only one Demon has managed to wield silver, as he'd made a special deal.
1. One? and Two

So let me make this quick. This can get confusing, so pay attention. I was born half demon, and I'm also a Demon Hunter. And before you say something about Devil May Cry, let me say. I can still die pretty easily. Got stabbed through the chest by a lightning sword? There'd be no hope.

Anyway, I got a job offer today. I've been turning them down recently, but this one was... interesting. Hundreds of thousands of Mindless. And a Queen. _A Queen_. Since when was I deemed capable of taking dolwn a Queen? Sure, I just grabbed a new form recently, but _come on_.

Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Richie, last name long forgotten. How old must you be to forget your own name, you ask? I lost count somewhere after seven hundred. But I haven't _really_ forgot my name, just the Author isn't creative enough to give me one.

Now I know what you're thinking. You're all, 'So Deadpool crossed with DMC?' To which I reply, no. No regeneration either. So... what is my power? Why say in the very first chapter? But here's the thing. Us demons, we get... well, I'll say harder to kill with age. I wouldn't say stronger, because I'm not as strong as say, RG13. (Another rather _creative_ name, right?) I also wouldn't say smarter, because I'm really not the brightest either.

Anyway, back to the mission. I guess I couldn't take any friends, or teammates. I still didn't know where I was going, but I would be briefed on that soon enough. Probably. Which leads to where we are right now. I knocked on the door.

"It's open, Richie. Come on in." I walked in, and plopped down in a chair.

"So, plan on telling me where I'm going? Or _why_ I'm classed to take on a Queen?"

"Well, to answer your first question, Remnant." _Woah woah, wait. RWBY Remnant?_ "And as for your second question, I don't know. I don't assign the jobs, I just hand them out."

"How about why I can't bring any teammates?" I asked.

"You're able to bring one person with you." He handed me a slip of paper. "As long as they're on this list. You'll be teamed up with two new people, who you are to bring back once your mission is complete. Don't be afraid to mess up canon to complete your mission."

"Wait, teamed up with? You want me to get into Beacon?!"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

I gestured to my body. "How about the fact that I have the body of a fifteen year old?"

"Talk to Ozpin. I'm sure you can figure something out." He waved me away. "See you in an hour."

* * *

A man around 17 turns a corner, twirling keys on one finger. Whistling away, he walks up to an expensive looking car. He wears a crimson t-shirt, with blue jeans, and an ordinary pair of sneakers. He puts a key in the car door, but before he could open it, he caught a glimpse of a dark figure coming up behind him. He smiles.

The figure grabs the man's head, and smashes it against his car door.

 _'Yep, that broke my nose.'_ He thinks, still smiling. He quickly forced it away as he was turned around.

"Your money or your life!" The figure asked, holding up a gun.

 _'Roughing up your voice like that can't be good for your throat. Neither can this!'_ He quickly punched the figure in the throat.

He was rewarded with two shots, one hitting his shoulder, the other finding it's place in his eye. He dropped. The figure moved quickly, looting the body.

"You could've just handed over your money, but no. You had to put up a fight. Now look where you are- huh?" He found he couldn't move.

"You know, you can't just get into Beacon without a weapon, or Aura, without having a one of a kind Semblance. And before you say 'You have to have an Aura to get a Semblance!' I did have one. But my Semblance can't be used if I had an Aura, so I no longer have an Aura." The body spoke. He stood, hole still in his head, and arm nearly dismembered.

"How?" The figure asked.

"Like this." The figure found he could move, but not soon enough to dodge the oversized crimson fist. "The more I bleed, the faster you lose." He called to his blood, and as it made contact with his body, his wounds started disappearing. Two bullets clinked to the ground.

The figure stood, and tried to run, but ran straight into a cop. "Come on, Coal."

* * *

 **Well, two out of four characters introduced. What do you think?**


	2. Three and Four

"Chris! Wake up, you've got work to do!"

His eyes opened, revealing blue orbs. He sat up, brushing his purple hair away from his eyes.

 _'Ugh, I've been doing the same thing for ten years now. Wake up, check the crops, train, and sleep. I only break from the pattern to eat and use the restroom._

He threw on his work clothes, and grabbed the family revolver. One never knew when there would be a stray wolf, coyote, fox, or even Beowolf.

 _'Maybe I should mix up my routine a bit, before I ship off to Beacon.'_

He looked over to his weapon and armour, smiling. When he had told his parents about wanting to be a Hunter, the fully supported him. His father is a hunter, after all.

 _'I don't know, though. I might miss a section if I do that.'_

When he had unlocked his Semblance, his parents cried tears of joy. Even if it was an annoying, passive one. That was when they bought him the materials for his weapon and armour. While not as expinsive as diamond, red crystal wasn't cheap.

 _'You know what? Yeah, I'll start in the south, and work my way north.'_

It wasn't a big suprise when he graduated Signal, but his parents were exited nonetheless. The celebrated by going out to eat. It wasn't too hard to find a good Faunas friendly restaurant, and they ate there.

He walked out the front door, revolver in one hand, apple in the other. Nothing happened on his way to the south side of the farm. When he got there, he started his work. His job was to check the plants for any insects that weren't supposed to be there. Wouldn't be too hard, if ther weren't _so many_ plants. He didn't remember what they planted this year, but it was some type of beans.

He looked up to thse sun, covering his eyes. "This is why I wanted apple trees. Less work, don't have to replant them every year, and shade. Lots and lots of shade. This is gonna be a long day."

 **Two hours later**

Two hours had passed by, without anything happening. It wasn't until he made it to the first road when something happened.

He saw a woman, on a knee, holding an apple as if to give it to someone. The problem was, the only other person on the road was several feet away. It was a girl, looked around his age, she had green hair, and red eyes. She looked like she was trying to focus on something.

He shook his head, and started walking towards the woman.

"Ma'am? Are you okay?" Her head snapped up to him, eyes wide in shock.

"Wha-" She started, before he cut her off.

"Get down!" He yelled.

She dodged just in time to avoid a deadly kick to the head. He turned to catch a sickle that had come flying at him, and threw it back. A yelp let him know it hit its mark. He whistled a shrill single pitch whistle into the sky.

The woman, meanwhile, was having little trouble with the silver haired assassin. He jumped at her with a swinging kick, which she used her staff to knock him off course, then hit him in the face with it. He hit the ground and started swinging his legs around, shooting at her with his boots, which she either dodged, of blocked with her staff.

Chris was still going rounds with the green haired assassin, long since finding out she was an illusionist. They both slowed to a stop to catch their breath.

"You're good, you can see right through my illusions. How is that?" She asked.

"Nothing much, just I know what you're going to do before you do." He started. "Like I knew this was gonna happen." He pointed over to the other fight.

The woman was having a hard enough time dodging and blocking the bullets, she couldn't do anything about the silver haired assassin's deadly dropkick. But right before he could hit her, a big red sword came out of nowhere, went through his legs, and into the ground.

The green haired girl's jaw dropped.

"Why are you doing this, anyway?" He asked.

"You should know, Mr. mind reader."

"Now I never said anything about reading minds." He dodged an arrow.

"But you know, I'm sorta against fighting women." Ducked under another arrow.

Friendly battles, sure. But a fight like this? Where I'm unarmed, and you're both trying to kill me." He spun around a revolver-sickle, kicking it to the ground, while catching an arrow with two fingers.

"Also, the rest of my family are probably on their way, which includes at least two fully trained Huntsmen. Also, another Huntsman will be here any second now." He walked over to where the silver haired assassin was struggling to get the sword out of his legs.

He pulled it out, inspecting it. "So unless you want to get your butts ki-" He looked over, and saw that they had dissapeared. He looked to where the guy was, but he was gone as well. "Wai-" He was hit over the head with something, knocking him out.

* * *

 ** _You know you don't exist._**

A man, dressed in red, sits in a white void.

 _ **You know you're just a character.**_

He puts his hands up to his ears, trying to block out the voice.

 _ **Just waiting around, waiting to be told to eat, sleep, even breathe.**_

"DOESN'T EVERYBODY?!" He yelled.

 ** _Sure, you find ways to pass time, playing games, studying._**

"THE ONLY PERSON TRYING TO DICTATE MY LIFE IS YOU!"

 ** _But in the end, you know. It's for nothing._**

He flops to the ground, hugging his knees.

 _ **You don't even exist in the "canon" version of your universe.**_

 _ **Would you like to see your "sisters" again Phoenix?**_

"No!"

 ** _No. That won't do anything yet._**

 ** _Because right now?_**

 ** _You, are nothing._**

 ** _Everything you do, is pointless._**

 ** _Everyone you know, is fictional._**

 ** _Why, you ask?_**

 ** _Because every single thing you've ever known, is a figment of a young man's imagination._**

 ** _So why even continue with your pointless, worthless, life?_**

"Why? Because I have a family who looks up to me. Because I have friends, WHO LOOK OUT FOR ME, AND EXPECTS ME TO LOOK OUT FOR THEM! I EVEN HAVE FRIENDS, WHO I CONSIDER FAMILY, BECAUSE THE'VE BEEN WITH ME, MY ENTIRE 'LIFE!' I HAVE MORE TO LOOK FOWARD TO TOMORROW, THAN YOU HAVE YOUR ENTIRE EXISTANCE!" He collapsed back onto the ground.

 _ **OH REALLY?! WELL GUESS WHAT?! YOUR FRIENDS? THEY'RE FAKE!**_

 _ **THESE FOUR?! ALSO FAKE!**_

All he could see, when he looked around was a picture of him, Richie, RG13, and the now renamed Ig that was taken when they were in a "Until Dawn" universe. They were smiling, even though they all looked like they had been in a train wreck. They all had arms over the person next to them's shoulder, with a "mysterious arm" on his shoulder, just above Richie's.

 _ **AND THESE TWO? Nothing.**_

He was being shown a picture of his sisters, along with their little living snowman. Phoenix exploded into fire, burning everything until the white void had turned into a black void, and him floating right into a light.

* * *

His eyes opened, and revealed that he was still in his bed. And somebody was knocking on the door. He stood, and walked over to the door. He opened it, revealing the knocker to be Richie.

"Hey Phoenix, did I wake you?" He asked.

"Dude you know you couldn't wake me unless you touch me."

"Right. Anyway, do you wanna go to Remnant?"

"Sure, why not?" Phoenix said, after a bit of thought.

"Well, you have ten minutes to pack!" Richie said before running off.

* * *

 **Wow that took a while! Really, I'm sorry for taking so long guys, I couldn't think of who to send with Richie.**

 **Next Chapter: Entering Remnant! Putting Out Some Fire!**


End file.
